The embodiments described herein relate generally to graphical displays used to display data and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer-readable storage media for use in synchronizing the data displayed by such graphical displays.
At least some known systems enable a user to use a standard web browser over a network to modify a human-machine interface (HMI) and/or a control status of a machine having controllable parts such that the modifications are displayed to a remote user in real time. However, such systems do not enable specification of time synchronization parameters for use in displaying the modifications to the remote user.
Moreover, at least some known systems distribute time values to nodes within the system via a network. The distribution is synchronized by a master clock that generates a master time value and transmits the master time value to the nodes for use in synchronizing a slave clock within each node. The master clock may be a designated node or a server. Further, at least some known systems attempt to synchronize time across the system using a master clock and, if synchronization fails by the master clock, by using a reserve master clock. However, such systems do not enable specification of time synchronization parameters for use in displaying the modifications to the remote user.